Maktub
by FrizzyGirl
Summary: NearxAllison -- OC. No podía estar pasándole eso. ¿Él y ella? Pero, tal vez, estaba escrito.


**Hola a todos! Acá un fic en el que realmente puse/estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo. Near es uno de mis personajes favoritos y quise hacer un fic sobre él, en el que se muestra atrapado en las redes del amor :P.**

**Quisiera aclarar que Allison es un personaje inventado, ya que se dieron cuenta de que no existe ese personaje en Death Note. El título "Maktub" significa "estaba escrito" en árabe. Quise dar referencia a que el enamoramiento de Near era esperable.**

**Estaba muy emocionada por subir este fic a la página, ya que me gusta mucho cómo va quedando. Y tengo planes para subir otros fics de Near en estas "circunstancias". **

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note no me pertenece, sus dueños son Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.**

**Espero que les guste! **

**PD: Le puse "T" porque a pesar de que el primer cap no lo es, más adelante se convertirá en eso xD. **

**Maktub.**

Ella realmente llamaba su atención, algo extraño para él, ya que no era alguien de muchas palabras y mucho menos era de expresar sentimientos.

Pero...aún así, ella logró despertar su mente. Era alguien que definitivamente superaba sus expectativas.

Capítulo 1: Near. 

Cuando sus rompecabezas no podían ser completos, por razones desconocidas para él, se sentaba a ver por la ventana, en esa pose típica suya; a observarla a _ella._ Sentada bajo un árbol, con sus ojos miel clavados en un libro y sus cabellos castaños bailando al son del viento.

De alguna manera, le gustaba observarla, siempre solitaria, como él. Desconocía la razón de su soledad, le interesaba mucho y, a la vez, no le daba importancia. Y, a pesar de que de vez en cuando formulaba sus teorías acerca del comportamiento negativo de las otras muchachas hacia Allison, nunca podía encontrarles una respuesta.

________

Si bien era alguien serio, frío y aparentemente carente de emociones, cada día que pasaba lo hacía sentir más patético. Ya que Near experimentaba más cosas nuevas acorde pasaba el tiempo, acudía a Matt constantemente; que, a pesar de no tener una gran experiencia en esos temas, era un buen amigo y siempre estaba disponible para cualquiera.

De lo que también se dio cuenta, es que por primera vez conoció los _celos_. Si no fuera porque su propio consejero era muy cercano a la muchacha que le quitaba el sueño, nunca podría sentir ese sentimiento que provocaba que su sangre hirviera cada vez que los veía juntos. No odiaba a Matt, no. Ni tampoco a ella. Se odiaba a él mismo por caer en esas redes malditas características de la pubertad.

Su buena cordura estaba traicionándolo. Las hormonas era algo que ni él podía controlar, ni con su interminable paciencia.

Su cabeza le estaba jugando tretas. No podía usarla para consolarse o inventar excusas acerca de su situación. Cada día tenía más rompecabezas desparramados por el suelo de su habitación a causa de la rabia que le provocaba no poder completarlos.

________

Luego de dos semanas de preguntas sin respuestas, intentos de auto-control y celos, estaba considerando probabilidades que nada le agradaban.

Alrededor de las 11:00, se sentó a observarla como todos los días, para intentar ordenar esas ideas delirantes de su cabeza. Y, como todos los días, la vio junto a Matt.

________

Se saltó el almuerzo, no tenía ánimos para comer a pesar de que él no era una persona enérgica. Se quedó encerrado en su cuarto mirando el techo por unas tres horas.

Pasado ese lapso de tiempo, decidió ir a hablar con Matt, puesto que le urgía saber de la relación que tenía con **esa** chica.

Fue a buscarlo a la habitación de Mello, ya que siempre estaban juntos planeando bromas.

El trayecto le costó cinco minutos de su tiempo. Cuando llegó, soltó un hondo suspiro, para luego golpear tres veces la puerta con su puño derecho. Al abrirse el gran trozo de madera, se dejó ver la figura del rubio.

-¿Near? – preguntó extrañado y a la vez levemente molesto por la presencia del albino allí.

-¿Está Matt? – preguntó sin más; casi como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Mello.

El dueño del cuarto abrió la puerta de par en par y se hizo a un lado, para que Near se adentrara en la habitación. Se acercó a Matt, que estaba sentado en la cama con cigarrillo en mano.

-¿Podemos hablar? ¿Ahora, a solas? – preguntó en su tono de siempre, que ocultaba lo ansioso que estaba.

-Sí, claro. – aceptó el de gafas, para luego darle una última probada al atado de tabaco y arrojarlo al suelo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Lo siento, Mello, pero veo que tendremos que seguir con nuestros planes más tarde.

-Hmph – "accedió" el rubio. Tomó una tableta de chocolate de su bolsillo y se sentó en la cama para darle el primer bocado.

Al estar fuera del cuarto, Near cerró lentamente la puerta y comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos, este no es un lugar confiable. – habló con nerviosismo.

-¿Tan importante es lo que querés decirme? – preguntó un poco extrañado el pelirrojo, mientras jugaba con su Nintendo DS.

-Si supieras sobre qué es lo que voy a decirte, me comprenderías. – razonó Near.

-Si, lo sé. Por eso me gustaría saber lo antes posible.- respondió algo divertido por la seriedad que le tomaba su amigo al asunto.

Su expresión neutra no había desaparecido, sin embargo, su angustia no lo había abandonado. Jugaba interminablemente con un mechón de cabello, mientras que oía los sonidos del juego de Matt a sus espaldas. Su concentración estaba pendiente en la futura charla que tendría con el pelirrojo; podría caer un meteorito en ese mismo instante y él ni lo notaría.

-Eeeh, Near... ¿vamos a recorrernos todo Wammy's? – preguntó el videogamer sin apartar su vista del videojuego.

-... – no respondió, puesto que estaba en una burbuja apartada del mundo.

-¿Near?

-...

-¡Near! ¿Me estás escuchando? – indagó golpeando levemente la cabeza del peliblanco con el dedo índice.

El aludido despertó de su trance. Lo que había sido un parpadeo para él, resultó ser minutos caminando hasta el jardín de la residencia. ¿Tanto habían caminado?

-Sí, lo siento Matt. Ya podemos hablar tranquilos.

-¡Qué bien! Ya me estaba cansando de rescatar a la princesa Miriam. – bromeó el pelirrojo.

-Puedo... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió dudoso.

-Sí, por algo querías hablar conmigo. Escúpelo Near. – le ordenó guardando el videojuego.

-¿Acaso...salís con Allison? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Con Allison? No, para nada. Somos mejores amigos – Near sintió un gran alivio al escucharlo - ¿Por qué?

-Es sólo que me dio curiosidad ya que nunca has salido con ninguna chica.

-Ah. Eso. Bueno, realmente no estoy interesado en esas cosas. Al menos por ahora.- volvió a sacar su videojuego.- Hablando de eso, últimamente me has estado preguntando bastantes cosas. ¿Acaso...te gusta alguien?

Justo en el blanco. El peliblanco tragó duro sin que Matt lo notase.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Como nunca me había pasado no estoy seguro de qué es.

-Mm...ya veo. A ver, hagamos una prueba. Cuando te despertás, ¿pensás en una chica en especial?

-Bueno, sí. – respondió recordando sus tres horas de observación al cielo raso.

-¿Sentís celos cuando la ves con alguien más?

-Sí, también. – dijo mientras sus recuerdos de todos los días observándola junto al que tenía en frente.

-¡Está comprobado! ¡Estás enamorado Near! – concluyó alegre el pelirrojo.

-¿Ena...morado? – indagó sorprendido. Ahora el rompecabezas estaba completo y sus dudas tenían respuesta.

-¿Yy? ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa? – preguntó curioso.

-Por ahora no te lo diré. Supongo que en unos días lo sabrás.

-¡Eso no es justo Near! – bromeó Matt golpeándolo suavemente con el puño en la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Y gracias. Adiós Matt.

**Y? Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Por favor dejen un review con sus opiniones y críticas -constructivas-!!!**


End file.
